


you deserve better

by jessaminelovelxce (queenqian)



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, dark themes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenqian/pseuds/jessaminelovelxce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I love you Jessamine."</p><p>"I know darling, thats the problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you deserve better

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first tessamine/tid fic so i hope you like it!! i do plan on writing more tessamine so to keep updated on what i'm doing check out my tumblr: jessaminelovelxce (spookyjessamine just for october)

Jessamine was utterly perfect on the outside and a complete mess on the inside. Jessamine was polished to perfection, not a single hair out of place. Clothes neat and wrinkle free, nails painted and trimmed.

On the inside, it was chaos. A mess of cigarette smoke and forgotten dreams. Whispered promises never fulfilled mingled in her mind, drifting always there to bug her. It was amazing she never broke down. Years and years of hoarding anger and sadness, never once did the floodgates open. Until she met Tessa Gray.

Tessa Gray whos hair is always in a messy bun and held together with a pencil. Tessa Gray who always has a book in hand. Tessa Gray who could read someones emotion without a single problem. Tessa Gray, the girl who changed her life.

Jessamine and Tessa. Tessa and Jessamine. Complete opposites but yet almost the same person. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

Tessa never saw what was building up inside Jessamine. Never saw the despair and desperation. Never saw the lonliness and cruelty. Until the one day, she did.

Tessa came home to a wrecked apartment. Objects strewn about the living room, a small fist sized hole in the wall.

“Jessamine! Jessie?” Tessa carefully walked through the messy living room and stopped at the beginning of the hallway.

Jessamine was sitting against the wall, staring blankly at the wall across from her. Her hands, bloody and torn, lay in her lap. “Jessie?” Tessa quietly stepped toward Jessamine, like an person would a stray dog.

Jessamine, still sat up against the hallway wall, quietly said, “You could do so much better than me.”

“What?”

“You could do so much better than me. You could have a pretty girlfriend, with a nice smile and kind personality. You could have a girl that could be in your life and not completly fuck everything up.”

Tessa stood in shock at Jessamine’s words.

"But I love you Jessamine.” Jessie let out a hollow laugh.

"I know darling, thats the problem.” Jessamine looked over at Tessa, a ghostly smile on her lips.

“Don’t you see Tess? I’m a mess. I’m chaos personified. I’m a one night stand nobody wants to remember. I’m a washed up cam girl with no real goals or dreams. Just drifting through life, waiting for the day i finally succumb to death. I’m toxic Tessa, and you deserve better.”

Tessa sat next to Jessamine, and took one of her bloody hands and held it in her own hand.

“You are one of the most beautiful, intelligent, creative, and amazing people I have ever met. You changed my life, whether it was for the good or the bad, I don’t know yet! All i know is that in this moment, I love you and I want you in my life. For as long as you are willing.”

Jessamine stared down at their interlaced hands. Jessie’s bloody pale and bony fingers with Tessa’s fingers, tanned and soft.

“Okay”


End file.
